tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
2005–06 United States network television schedule
The following is the 2005–06 network television schedule for the six major English language commercial broadcast networks in the United States. The schedule covers primetime hours from September 2005 through May 2006. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series cancelled after the 2004–05 season. All times are Eastern and Pacific, with certain exceptions, such as Monday Night Football. This would be the final season of broadcasting for both UPN and The WB. They would merge to form The CW next season. The famous Monday Night Football would move to ESPN from ABC after the 2005 NFL season ended with Super Bowl XL New series are highlighted in bold. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. ISBN 978-0-345-49773-4. : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS, the Public Broadcasting Service, was in operation, but is not included because the schedule was set by each local station. From February 10 to 26, 2006, all of NBC's primetime programming was preempted in favor of coverage of the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin. Schedule Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''According to Jim'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Alias'' *''The Bachelor'' *''Boston Legal'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''George Lopez'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Hope & Faith'' *''Jake in Progress'' *''Less than Perfect'' *''Lost'' *''Monday Night Football'' *''Primetime'' *''Rodney'' *''Supernanny'' *''Wife Swap'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' New series: *''American Inventor'' *''Commander in Chief'' *''Crumbs'' *''Emily's Reasons Why Not'' *''The Evidence'' *''Freddie'' *''Hot Properties'' *''In Justice'' *''Invasion'' *''Master of Champions'' *''Miracle Workers'' *''Night Stalker'' *''The One: Making a Music Star'' *''One Ocean View'' *''Sons & Daughters'' *''What About Brian'' Not returning from 2004–05: *''8 Simple Rules'' *''The Benefactor'' *''Blind Justice'' *''Complete Savages'' *''Extreme Makeover'' *''Eyes'' *''Life as We Know It'' *''Life of Luxury'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''NYPD Blue'' CBS Returning series: *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''ATF'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''Big Brother'' *''Cold Case'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''The King of Queens'' *''NCIS'' *''Numbers'' *''Still Standing'' *''Survivor'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''Without a Trace'' *''Yes, Dear'' New series: *''Close to Home'' *''Courting Alex'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''How I Met Your Mother'' *''Love Monkey'' *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' *''Out of Practice'' *''The Unit'' *''Threshold'' *''Tuesday Night Book Club'' *''Vanished'' Not returning from 2004–05: *''Center of the Universe'' *''Clubhouse'' *''Dr. Vegas'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''JAG'' *''Joan of Arcadia'' *''Judging Amy'' *''Listen Up!'' *''Wickedly Perfect'' *''The Will'' Fox Returning series: *''America's Most Wanted'' *''American Dad!'' *''American Idol'' *''Arrested Development'' *''The Bernie Mac Show'' *''COPS'' *''Family Guy'' *''House'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Nanny 911'' *''The O.C.'' *''The Simpsons'' *''So You Think You Can Dance'' *''Stacked'' *''That '70s Show'' *''Trading Spouses'' New series: *''Bones'' *''Free Ride'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kitchen Confidential'' *''The Loop'' *''Prison Break'' *''Reunion'' *''Unan1mous'' *''The War at Home'' Not returning from 2004–05: *''Jonny Zero'' *''Life on a Stick'' *''Method & Red'' *''My Big Fat Obnoxious Boss'' *''North Shore'' *''Point Pleasant'' *''Quintuplets'' *''The Rebel Billionaire: Branson's Quest for the Best'' *''Renovate My Family'' *''The Simple Life'' *''The Sketch Show'' *''The Swan'' *''Totally Outrageous Behavior'' *''Tru Calling'' *''Who's Your Daddy?'' *''World's Craziest Videos'' NBC Returning series: *''The Apprentice'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''The Contender'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''ER'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Joey'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Last Comic Standing'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' *''Medium'' *''Most Outrageous Moments'' *''The Office'' *''Scrubs'' *''The West Wing'' *''Will & Grace'' New series: *''America's Got Talent'' *''The Book of Daniel'' *''Celebrity Cooking Showdown'' *''Conviction'' *''Deal or No Deal'' *''E-Ring'' *''Four Kings'' *''Heist'' *''Inconceivable'' *''My Name Is Earl'' *''Surface'' *''Teachers'' *''Three Wishes'' *''Treasure Hunters'' *''Windfall'' Not returning from 2004–05: *''American Dreams'' *''Committed'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Hawaii'' *''LAX'' *''Medical Investigation'' *''Revelations'' *''Third Watch'' UPN Returning series: *''All of Us'' *''Cuts'' *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Eve'' *''Girlfriends'' *''Half & Half'' *''One on One'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''WWE Smackdown'' New series: *''Everbody Hates Chris'' *''Get This Party Started'' *''Love, Inc.'' *''Sex, Love & Secrets'' *''South Beach'' Not returning from 2004–05: *''Kevin Hill'' *''Second Time Around'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' The WB Returning series: *''7th Heaven'' *''Beauty and the Geek'' *''Blue Collar TV'' *''Charmed'' *''Everwood'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Living With Fran'' *''Reba'' *''Smallville'' *''What I Like About You'' New series: *''The Bedford Diaries'' *''Just Legal'' *''Misconceptions'' *''Modern Men'' *''Pepper Dennis'' *''Related'' *''Supernatural'' *''Survival of the Richest'' *''Twins'' Not returning from 2004–05: *''Big Man on Campus'' *''Drew Carey's Green Screen Show'' *''Grounded for Life'' *''High School Reunion'' *''Jack & Bobby'' *''The Mountain'' *''The Starlet'' *''Steve Harvey's Big Time'' *''Summerland'' Renewals and cancellations Renewals ABC *''Boston Legal '' - renewed for a third season. *''Dancing with the Stars'' - renewed for a third and fourth season. *''Desperate Housewives'' - renewed for a third season. *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' - renewed for a fourth season. *''Grey's Anatomy'' - renewed for a third season. *''Lost'' - renewed for a third season CBS *''Close to Home'' - renewed for a second season. *''Criminal Minds'' - renewed for a second season. *''Vanished'' - renewed for a second season *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' - renewed for a seventh season. *''CSI: Miami'' - renewed for a fifth season. *''CSI: NY'' - renewed for a third season. *''Ghost Whisperer'' - renewed for a second season. *''How I Met Your Mother'' - renewed for a second season. *''NCIS'' - renewed for a fourth season. *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' - renewed for a second season. *''Numb3rs'' - renewed for a third season. *''Two and a Half Men'' - renewed for a fourth season. The CW *''7th Heaven'' - renewed for an eleventh season. *''America's Next Top Model'' - renewed for a seventh and eighth season. *''Gilmore Girls'' - renewed for a seventh season. *''One Tree Hill'' - renewed for a fourth season. *''Smallville'' - renewed for a sixth season. *''Supernatural'' - renewed for a second season. Fox *''American Dad!'' - renewed for a second season. *''Bones'' - renewed for a second season. *''Family Guy'' - renewed for fifth season. *''House'' - renewed for a third season. *''Prison Break'' - renewed for a second season. *''The Simpsons'' - renewed for an eighteenth season. *''The War at Home'' - renewed for a second season. NBC *''The Biggest Loser'' - renewed for a third season. *''ER'' - renewed for a thirteenth season. *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' - renewed for a sixth season. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' - renewed for an eighth season. *''My Name Is Earl'' - renewed for a second season. *''Law & Order'' - renewed for a seventeenth season. *''The Office'' - renewed for a third season. Cancellations and series endings ABC *''Alias'' - On November 23, 2005, it was announced that the series would conclude in May 2006. *''Commander in Chief'' *''Crumbs'' *''Emily's Reasons Why Not'' *''The Evidence'' *''Freddie'' *''Hope & Faith'' *''Hot Properties'' *''How to Get the Guy'' *''In Justice'' *''Invasion'' *''Jake In Progress'' *''Less than Perfect'' *''Master of Champions'' *''Miracle Workers'' *''Night Stalker'' *''The One: Making a Music Star'' *''One Ocean View'' *''Rodney'' *''Sons & Daughters'' CBS *''Courting Alex'' *''Gameshow Marathon'' *''Love Monkey'' *''Out of Practice'' *''Still Standing'' *''Threshold'' *''Tuesday Night Book Club'' *''Yes, Dear'' Fox *''Arrested Development'' - In March 2006, it was revealed the series was cancelled. (Revived in 2013 on Netflix) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' *''Free Ride'' *''Head Cases'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kitchen Confidential'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Reunion'' - On November 29, 2005, it was announced Fox was not ordering any additional episodes, essentially cancelling it. *''Skating with Celebrities'' *''Stacked'' *''That '70s Show'' - It was announced on January 17, 2006, that the eighth season would be the last. *''Unan1mous'' NBC *''The Book of Daniel'' *''Celebrity Cooking Showdown'' *''Conviction'' *''E-Ring'' *''Fear Factor'' - Cancelled in May 2006 (revived in 2011 for one season). *''Four Kings'' *''Heist'' *''Inconceivable'' *''Joey'' *''Surface'' *''Teachers'' *''Thick & Thin'' *''Three Wishes'' *''Treasure Hunters'' *''The West Wing'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Windfall'' UPN *''Cuts'' *''Eve'' *''Get This Party Started'' *''Half & Half'' *''Love, Inc.'' *''One on One'' *''Sex, Love & Secrets'' *''South Beach'' The WB *''The Bedford Diaries'' *''Blue Collar TV'' *''Charmed'' *''Everwood'' *''Just Legal'' *''Living with Fran'' *''Misconceptions'' *''Modern Men'' *''Pepper Dennis'' *''Related'' *''Survival of the Richest'' *''Twins'' *''What I Like About You'' References Category:United States primetime network television schedules